The Dying Light Timeline
This is the timeline of events that occur in The Dying Light world. The world just like Earth has 365 days in a year except in leap years which is 366 days every 4 years. There is 7 days a week and 24 hour days. Timeline *~500 thousand years ago: A race of snake-like people evolved called the Serpantoids. *~300 thousand years ago: Modern Humanity evolved. *~250 thousand years ago: .The Serpantoids take dominance over the world. Humanity still isolated due to this. *~110 thousand years ago: The coming ice age forces the Serpantoids to retreat into caves and other rough places so this paves the way for humanity's domiance. *~75 thousand years ago: Serpantoid race becomes technologically advanced and wait into the shadows to retake dominance. *~50 thousand years ago: Serpantoid race devlops gene engineering and begins to alter themselves to evolve. *~10 thousand years ago: Serpantoid race is able to evolve to a race that can withstand harsh conditions like the cold, heat and other conditions but still cannot take dominace as humanity outnumbers them. *~750 years ago: The countries of Lazuria and Rubinelle form. *~500 years ago: The countries of Lazuria an Rubinelle become the two greatest powers. *450-300 years ago: The Great War happens between Rubinelle and Lazuria. *300 years ago: The Great War ends with destruction of launching giant missiles that destroy the two nations and 75% of humanity. The Serpantoid race becomes the dominate species. *150 years ago: The Serpantoid race rapidly absorbs fallen humanities technology into their own and alters their genes for radation. Humanity was able to build again somewhat in the former nation of Lazuria. *75 years ago: A mysterious powerful Serpantoid becomes emperor of the Serpantoid race and does a holy campaign against the remaining humans. The human race is mostly subjugated to slaves for the ones that oppose them but the ones willing to join them who are converted to Serpantoids. A small force of free rebels form to oppose them. *50 years ago: Serpantoid with what was discovered with technology that life doesn't really exist outside of their solar system due to hostile conditions and no other planet can really sustain life. *25 years ago: It was discovered that the Sun was rapidly aging and will become a red giant in 50 years and start to expand and destroy the Earth in 100 years. Serpantoid race makes a decision to escape the planet by going to another universe due to discovery of how hostile the rest of the universe is 25 years previously. *15 years ago: Serpantoid race develops the Universal Spire technology to escape to a different universe. They stumble on a world threw Universal Spire call Earth II in different universe that will fit their needs. They continue to study the planet and send probes threw the Universal Spire to get intelligence. The rebels able to duplicate the technology from spies as slaves of the Serpantoids. *10 years ago: Serpantoid race discover from the probes the planet has humans on it and they call it Wars World and the emperor makes plans to conqueror it. They also discover inhabited continent due to the conditions there are hostile to humans but are tolerable for their race. *5 years ago: The Serpantoids abandon this planet Earth to travel to the hostile continent on Wars World. They destroy any technology they left and leave the humans to die. *The rebels out of time use their own Universal Spire to only send their best and their commanders to Wars World to at least help the humans on Wars World in that universe. *1 year in the future: The Sun's rapid luminosity increase kills all remaining life on Earth. *100 years in the future: Sun consumes Earth.